Several neuropsychiatric syndromes including Alzheimer's dementia and Korsakoff's psychosis are being studied in terms of memory function and possible pharmacological treatment. The pathophysiology and neuropharmacology of anorexia nervosa, Parkinson's disease, and essential tremor are also under investigation. Two-dimensional electrophoresis has been developed into a quantitative tool for the identification of abnormal proteins or genetic markers in neuropsychiatric diseases. In a study of 300 lymphocyte proteins in Huntington's disease, no protein marker of the disease was identified, but six polymorphic proteins were discovered that can be utilized in linkage analysis. Patients with Korsakoff's psychosis exhibit specific deficits in episodic memory as opposed to semantic memory, and have decreased excretion of 6-hydroxy-melatonin, suggesting central adrenergic dysfunction. Patients with anorexia nervosa have persistent abnormalities in central nervous system norepinephrine metabolism, after weight restoration has occurred.